


Balance Of Power

by valenstyne



Category: Firefly
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, also Jayne likes prostitutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance Of Power

Jayne’s never liked to have whores go down on him. Oh, it gets him off well enough—the hot wetness of her mouth, skilled tongue on his skin—but it makes him feel all uncomfortable to have a woman on her knees in front of him. Like he’s taking advantage of her, or something. It just doesn’t feel _right_.

But when Simon pushes Jayne down on his back on his bunk, crawls down his body and takes just the tip of Jayne’s cock in his mouth, teasing and drawing it out until Jayne is gasping and clawing at the sheets—that’s different. And when it’s Jayne on his knees, swallowing Simon down as far as he can, the doc’s fingers clenched in his hair so tight it hurts, making sure Jayne knows _he’s_ the one being taken advantage of— _that_ feels right.


End file.
